<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard), Siimes, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940679">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA'>LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes'>Siimes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021'>WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Interactive, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, game, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="text">Есть ещё кто-то, кто не знает, что такое <b>Supernatural (“Сверхъестественное”, SPN, СПН)</b>? Даже если вы не смотрели, то наверняка слышали об этом сериале. Или что такое “умереть как в СПН”. Или о “логике сценаристов СПН”. Словом, хоть краешком глаза вы могли зацепить что-то об этом сериале. Ну, а если за прошедшие 15 лет этот лакомый кусочек пирога как-то смог ускользнуть от вашего внимания… вас ждёт много удивительных открытий!</p><p class="text">Команда <b>WTF Winchesters &amp; Angels</b> предлагает вам прогуляться вместе с нами через Ад, Рай, Чистилище и параллельные вселенные по дороге из жёлтого кирпича, тонн стекла, боли, страданий, невысказанных слов и, конечно, любви, которая спасает если не мир, то хотя бы одного человека.</p><p class="text">В качестве разминки предлагаем вам сыграть в игру. (Судя по лихим сюжетным поворотам, те самые сценаристы СПН могли пользоваться ей в моменты творческого застоя.) Если вы готовы поставить судьбы мира на кон, выберите наугад четыре карты. <span class="blue">Первая</span> - ваш герой во вселенной СПН, <span class="green">вторая</span> - ваш напарник, <span class="red">третья</span> - ваша проблема (куда же в СПН без неё), <span class="pink">четвёртая</span> - то, что может вам помочь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
  <span class="small"><b>Warning:</b> команда не гарантирует, что в игру не вмешается некий трикстер и не пошалит немного.<br/>
И там не меньше 65 карточек, наслаждайтесь c F5 (обновлением страницы)!<br/>
<br/>
Если вы добили АО3 обновлениями - вот вам <a href="https://fkomb.ru/WA/viz/index.html">зеркало</a></span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="nos">
<p></p><div class="nos"><p class="fas"></p></div><div class="nos"><p class="fas"></p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>